The Phoenix: Missing Scenes
by PearLynn
Summary: Looking for the dirty/adult-like scenes missing from "The Phoenix"? Well here they are. Zutara, 1-4. Sukka, 5.
1. Chapter 1

_**The Phoenix: Missing Scenes**_

_In these "missing scenes", the title will be when it takes place, and it will list which pairing(s) is/are involved in the lemons included in each posting._

_Disclaimer: I do not own Avatar: The Last Airbender. If I did, there would have been a love triangle somewhere in there that wasn't shallow._

**Beginning of Chapter 24, after Zuko's bath (and insert mental image. Yum)**

**Pairing: Katara and Zuko.**

Zuko had been stewing in the hot water for around a half an hour, periodically reheating the water with his firebending and attempting to massage the tightness out of his muscles. Two weeks of unused limbs caused Zuko to feel stiff and sore, so this bath was possibly one of the best solutions to that problem. Plus he sort of smelled terrible, so getting clean was his other objective.

His mind flickered around with multiple thoughts, from what the Fire Nation was like this time of year or what his father looked like right now. He skimmed over thoughts of his friends; thinking of Aang's newly grown hair, Toph's oddly beautiful blind eyes, Sokka's sarcasm and charm and then finally pausing on Katara's lips or her curvy body. He thought of her round ass, tight from running and bending, and her full chest. He imagined himself running his hands up and down her sides, following the dip of her waist and the curve of her hips. He shuddered at the thought of his mouth exploring every inch of her skin. His manhood reacted and twitched, causing the water to ripple slightly. Zuko chuckled to himself as he began to fantasize about bedding Katara and making her his own.

There was a sharp rapping on the bathroom door and Zuko sat up quickly in shock, only to groan out in pain and lean back against the edge of the tub.

"What?" he growled.

"Hey I was just seeing if you were still alive," Sokka said from the other side of the door with a hint of concern. "Katara said you've been in there for a while."

Zuko sighed heavily and replied, "Yes, I'm fine. I'm enjoying my first real bath in weeks. Leave me alone."

"Okay, okay, fine. I'll go tell her you're still breathing so she can stop pacing around like an expectant father."

Zuko shook his head and shouted towards the door, "Great mental image there, Sokka. Tell her I'll be out in just a few minutes. Though it will take me until morning to walk back to the room."

Sokka's laughter was muffled by the door, but Zuko could tell the warrior was probably clutching his stomach due to the sheer volume of his voice. "I'll be sure to let her know."

His footsteps faded away and Zuko sank deeper into the tub for another ten minutes before pulling himself out. He grimaced at the strain it put on his muscles, but he managed to get out and stand on his own without holding onto the wall, which he considered a big step forward. He grabbed his towel and rubbed himself dry, flinching when he bent over and dried his legs, but otherwise was relatively successful in that task as well. He searched the room in the dim lantern light and found there were no clothes left for him, just the towel. With a huff of annoyance, he wrapped the fluffy cloth around his waist and walked stiffly to the door.

He pried it open and looked down both ends of the hall to see if anyone was around. Luckily, the corridor was abandoned. Zuko sighed with relief as he walked through the doorframe. He limped down the hall, using one hand against the wall to keep himself steady and upright. The trip back to his room was much easier than the trip to the bathroom, most likely because his muscles were looser and his body was getting more accommodated to carrying his weight again.

When Zuko reached the door to his and Katara's room, he hesitated. He had said to her that they were going to continue what they had started in the bathroom, whatever that may be. He considered what he was willing to do. Yes, he cared about this girl but was he willing to completely go all the way with her? Was he going to be one of those men that just fuck a girl in the middle of the war without strings attached to the event?

No. He wasn't. He cared about her immensely, like he had said to Sokka. If he was going to do this with her, he was going to do it right.

With a deep breath, he slid open the door and was greeted with the sight of Katara sitting in the lotus position, arms rested against her thighs and her eyes closed. He assumed she might have been meditating in the candle light, which made her look ethereal. He gulped at the sight of her beauty and mentally chided himself for gaping at her when she didn't even notice.

When the door closed behind him, her blue eyes opened to stare at him. They darted right to the towel around his waist and it seemed as if they were going to burn the fabric right off of him. She smirked and stood from her previous sitting position.

"How was the bath?" she asked in an even voice as she leaned casually onto her right leg, jutting out her hip.

Zuko swallowed and smiled the best he could, "It was good." A sly smirk replaced his apprehensive smile. "Though it would have been better if you were there."

"Oh did you miss me taking care of you?" she teased as she turned around, headed to their bags, and began digging through the items within.

"No, I wanted the chance to take care of _you._"

She paused in her ministrations, whatever they may have been, and turned to face him, her eyes lidded and a playful grin on her lips. "Oh really? And what would you have liked to have done?"

Zuko felt his lips quirk into a seductive curve as he stepped to the futon and sat down as smoothly as he could, towel still low on his hips and his leg poking out from the opening in the fabric. He noticed her eyes flick to the shown expanse of skin and he felt a rush of heat go through his chest and flow down to his manhood, which twitched in anticipation.

"How about you come over here and I can show you?"

Katara's eyes widened in realization and her cheeks flushed red. Wordlessly, she stood and walked to the door. Zuko panicked when he saw her do this, thinking she was going to leave him because he crossed a line. But his anxiety was crushed when she turned the lock on the door and slowly turned back to face him, blue eyes dark and teeth biting her lower lip.

"Is there anything in particular I need to do before you show me?" her voice was low and sultry. He smirked at the change in her tone and patted the futon.

"I'll take care of any changes that need to be made," he purred in response. She slowly sauntered towards him and kneeled right in front of him, her sapphire eyes never breaking contact with his gold. Wordlessly, he reached up and cupped the back of her head and pulled her towards him. His lips pressed against hers gently as his free hand ghosted up her arm and then over her shoulder to go down her back, his other hand joining and ghosting down her spine. She leaned in and wrapped her arms around his neck as her legs scooted her body closer. Zuko's hands made it down her back and cupped her round bottom. Then, he swiftly lifted her with as much strength as he could muster and placed her in his lap.

She broke the kiss and silently stared at him questionably, and he just responded just as quietly with a confident and smug smirk then leaned in to kiss her again. His arms were wrapped tightly around her waist as their kiss became more fervent, their lips caressing each other in soft passion and growing lust. Zuko's hands moved down her hips and gripped the bottom hem of her tunic and he broke the kiss briefly to pull it over her head. Their lips joined again after her top was discarded and his fingers began to roam the bare skin that was newly revealed to his eager hands. He traced the dip of her spine and his thumbs ran along her ribs and then back down to caress her hip bones. A soft moan escaped her and he took that opportunity to slip his tongue into her mouth, slowly teasing her.

Her hands were gripping his shoulders as she involuntarily began grinding her hips against him. He was getting pretty hard, especially now that there was this gorgeous waterbender straddling him with just a towel to cover him. He felt her smile into the kiss as he flexed his hips upward and pressed his manhood against her.

"Eager, are we?" he purred after breaking their lip contact. She just nodded as he leaned in and began to suckle on her neck and run his hands up to her upper bindings to unravel them. His fingers swiftly found the hidden knot and tugged on it slightly, releasing it and causing the bindings to loosen and fall off. He pulled away and marveled at the sight in front of him. Her nipples were like drops of chocolate against her tan skin, standing erect against the firm mounds. Below them was the faded pink star-shaped scar left behind from Azula's lightning.

Zuko ran his hands up her sides and then ran them along the edge of her ribs, just brushing along the edge of the scar with his thumbs. She flinched and started to pull away, her face flushing with shame and embarrassment. But he quickly wrapped his arms around her torso and lowered his head to kiss the center of the scar. His lips pressed gently against the blemished skin and he looked up to see her turn her head away in shame.

"Hey," he whispered. "Look at me."

She turned her head and stared at him blankly. He leaned towards her and kissed her lips gently and caressed the scar once more with a tender touch. When he pulled away, he smiled and murmured, "You're beautiful."

Katara smiled slightly and pecked him once more. "You're just saying that."

Zuko shook his head and smiled warmly. "No, I'm not. It took bravery to get that. Bravery is beautiful. No matter what, you're perfect to me."

She blushed furiously before he pulled her into another searing kiss. His hands moved from her back and cup her breasts in each palm. When he pinched the cocoa nipples, Katara broke the kiss and gasped out at the sensation. Zuko smirked up at her with hooded eyes and leaned down to catch one of them in between his lips. Her back arched into him and she pressed her chest into his mouth as he gently bit and sucked on the puckered skin and she moaned at his caressing touch.

"Hush," he whispered as he released the nipple with a wet 'pop'. "Do you want the others to know what we're doing?"

She shook her head silently and began to grind into him even more as he moved to the other breast. He moaned into her skin as she rubbed his dick in the most enticing way. She just chuckled seductively and murmured, "Do you want the others to know what we're doing?"

He looked up and shook his head. "Lay on the bed and take off your pants."

"Is that a request?" she smirked at him.

"It's an order," he growled. "Now."

She nodded and swung her leg around so she was no longer on top of him and laid on the mattress next to him, slipping her thumbs under the waist band of her leggings and pulling them down her thighs, revealing white bindings and her toned muscles. Zuko laid back slowly to avoid any strain on his muscles and turned onto his side so he was facing her. He felt his towel loosen, but he didn't care. His hands made their way to her hips as she turned onto her side and he pulled her closer, so their hips where pressing against each other.

His hand found the knot of her lower bindings and nimbly untied it. He then slid the fabric down her taut ass and firm thighs, not breaking eye contact as he did it. Katara's cheeks were flushed and he could feel her heart racing as he finally undressed her completely.

"Now, Katara," his voice suddenly changed to serious. "I don't want to go all the way tonight."

Her eyes widened slightly and then her eyebrows went up in confusion, "Why?"

His thumb began caressing her hip bone again as he sighed, "I don't want whatever we have to be based off of sex. And I told your brother that I wouldn't be starting anything serious during this war."

She nodded wordlessly and leaned in to kiss him. He returned it eagerly and wrapped his arm around her waist. He broke the kiss and pressed his forehead against hers.

"Not saying I don't want to," he chuckled. "Believe me, I do. I want to make love to you all night and bring your body to new heights that you've never known. But it wouldn't be right at this moment."

"Why do you say that?"

He paused and stared at her, trying to figure out the best way to reply. With closed eyes, he took a deep breath, opened them again and stared at her intensely as he said, "Because we're not in love."

Her eyes softened and a smile spread on her face, "That's fine. I'm not quite ready, either. When the time comes, we'll know."

He nodded and kissed her again, now pressing his tongue in her mouth without hesitation and running his hands all over her rear. He moved down the outside of her thigh and then back up in the inner part, pausing mid-thigh in a silent request to her to let him continue. She rolled onto her back, bringing him with her as she parted her thighs for him.

His hand inched up and reached the apex, fingers daftly running along her sensitive lower lips and running through the downy hair that covered them. He felt her shiver underneath him and sigh out in pleasure. Her hands began travelling down his torso, caressing his abdomen and feathering touches over his own lightning scar. He smiled into their kiss as her fingers traced the raised edges of his harsher wound, knowing the gesture was out of admiration and not anything else. They were scar buddies, having dealt with the hand of death together and successfully escaping in each other's arms. As her hand left the scar and began moving southward, he realized the towel had fallen off now that her hands were closing in on his manhood. And he wouldn't have it any other way or with any other woman.

As he began caressing her wet clit with his fore and middle fingers, she gasped out and grabbed his dick. He inhaled sharply and pulled out of their kiss to rest his forehead on her shoulder. They both began stroking and panting as the pleasure of touching and being touched coursed through their veins.

Zuko slid one finger into her tight opening and she moaned out as he began to slowly thrust it in and out to the rhythm that she was stroking him. He then added another finger and curled them as he stroked along the rippled walls. She was panting out and moaning his name as his palm began grinding against her sensitive nub.

"Oh… Zuko… Oh my gods…."

He began kissing her neck as he pumped faster, thrusting his inept fingers into her like he wanted to with his dick. Her stroking was coming faster now as her orgasm was approaching.

"Come for me, Katara."

She shuddered and gasped out as her inner walls tightened around his fingers in waves, squirting out her nectar and coating his fingers in juices. He kept pumping and rubbing in hopes to get her to come again, but he felt his own orgasm grow quickly in his stomach and spine as her stroking came faster during her climax.

With a few last strokes of her deft hand, he felt the white hot orgasm flow through his body and his seed shot out of him, his stomach tightening and his back going ramrod straight as he tried to suppress a groan. He was partially unsuccessful, instead shooting out a weak stream of blue fire from his lips towards the ceiling. Katara slowed her stroking, as did Zuko and they both collapsed in post-orgasmic lethargy. He leaned up and captured her lips in a gentle kiss as he removed his hands from her core and wiped his fingers on his discarded towel. He pulled away and laid against his pillow and smirked at the waterbender, who was quickly starting to fall into slumber.

"You just bent blue fire," she mumbled lazily as her exhaustion began to overtake her body. He chuckled and looked up above him, where a slight scorch mark dusted the juncture of the wall and the ceiling. He would have to clean that up before they left. Or at least let Aunt Wu know it was an accident.

"I've bent hotter," he replied smugly. Looking down at the girl lying next to him, he whispered, "Go to sleep, Katara."

She nodded and her eyes fluttered closed. With a soft smile, he pulled the towel out from under him and tossed it towards the door. Then he slid his arm under Katara's neck and pulled her head onto his chest. He pressed a kiss onto the crown of her head and slowly succumbed to slumber, a smile still playing on his lips.

...

_**A/N **LEMONS! I LOVE LEMONS! Now there are only going to be like, five or six more lemons for **The Phoenix**, and it's not only going to be Katara and Zuko. Yay? Yes, yay. :)_


	2. Chapter 2

Disclaimer: I do not own ATLA.

**Middle of Chapter 29, after everyone goes to sleep and Katara and Zuko go upstairs so Zuko can warm up Katara's bath.**

**Pairing: Katara and Zuko.**

Katara gripped Zuko's hand and led him up the stairs. The warmth radiating from his palm sent shivers through her body and ending right at the base of her stomach. The two had barely had any privacy since leaving Makapu village almost a month ago. Even though their friends were staying in the inn with the couple, Katara knew this was their chance to have some more alone time without interruptions. Katara gave Zuko's arm a good tug towards the bathroom when they reached the top of the staircase.

She turned around as they rounded the corner and winked at the man behind her. Zuko smirked mischievously in response and held her hand a little tighter before following her willingly to the bathroom. She pulled him through the door and closed it quietly behind her, turning the lock before facing him again. With a smirk, he stepped forward and pressed his body against hers, effectively pushing her against the door. She groaned when she felt his arousal press against the soft muscles of her stomach. She felt more warmth pool in her belly and her inner muscles clench at the contact.

She moaned lowly in her throat as Zuko's lips captured her own, warm hands running down her sides and heating her through her thin Fire Nation clothes. Zuko smiled into the kiss and wrapped his arms around her waist to pull her closer. His tongue tickled her bottom lip, asking for entrance. At first, Katara refused. But Zuko relented and warmed his hands again before trailing his fingers up the middle of her back. Katara sighed and Zuko took that chance to slide his tongue into her mouth.

Before he could really deepen the kiss, Katara pulled away, breathless, and pressed her forehead to his shoulder. "I really wanted to take a bath."

Zuko chuckled, shaking her slightly with his chest and murmured, "Then what did you need me for?"

"I told you," she purred as she lifted her head and stared him in the eyes. "I need you to heat my water."

Zuko's eyes darkened and he nodded wordlessly, letting her go and stepping aside so she could proceed to head to the tub. With a smirk, Katara walked passed him and began shedding her clothes, starting with her top. She untied the knot at the shoulder and let the fabric fall down to her waist before shimmying it with her skirts and pants down her curvy legs. With a glance over her shoulder, she saw Zuko's eyes wide and his mouth slack as he stared at her with unprecedented lust.

Katara turned back around and raised her hands to untie her wrappings. Just as her fingers gripped the knot, she felt a warm presence against her back and a pair of hot lips suckling on her neck. Zuko's nimble fingers gently moved hers away and untied the knot on her breast wrappings with a deft amount of ease. His mouth continued to nip and suck on her neck and shoulder as he slowly unwound her wrappings, revealing her waiting breasts.

Once the wrappings were discarded, Zuko's hands began to ghost up Katara's stomach and sides. His fingers almost reached the underside of her breast when she pulled away and smirked at him over her shoulder.

"I just want a bath, Zuko."

He growled and took a step towards her and leaned in close, murmuring huskily, "Because you're so dirty?"

Katara's eyes widened before she nodded once, eyes still on the firebender behind her. She knew this was going to be pretty interesting, so this was her chance to make it even more thrilling. Two can play at this game. Bending over, she turned the tap on the water pipes and let the water begin to fill the tub. Her ass was practically pressed up against Zuko's hot arousal. A guttural groan reverberated through his throat as Katara lightly grinded herself against him.

"This isn't fair," he growled.

"You should have thought about that before coming with me to help me with my bath," Katara murmured as she smirked at him.

"Is this payback for all the baths you gave me?"

Katara thought for a moment and then shook her head. "If that was the case, you would be practically carrying me in and just wiping me down with a washcloth and soap."

"Who says I would mind that?"

Katara stood up straight and stared Zuko right in his eyes. The gold color was captivating in the dim candle light, the flame flickering and making it look as if Zuko's eyes were actually the fire that lit up the room. Noticing her silence, the firebender just smiled and shrugged before reaching down and turning off the tap.

"It was about to overflow."

Zuko's eyes flickered down to her bare breasts before he leaned towards her and kissed her softly on her lips. When he pulled away, his eyes were still closed and he smiled slightly before whispering, "You should probably take off the rest of your wrappings before getting in the tub."

Katara just stared at him dumbly before nodding silently and sliding her hands to her hips.

"Here," he said as he reached up and looped his fingers under the fabric. "Let me."

Without answering, Zuko slid the undergarment down her thighs, his fingers grazing her skin as he knelt down while bringing the fabric to her feet. His warm hands gripped her right ankle, massaged it slightly before lifting it out of the bunched fabric. His hands began to move up her calf, massaging the muscle with his warm digits. Katara let out an involuntary moan as he reached the backside of her knee and stopped. His hands lowered and repeated the process on her left leg.

"You just like to torture me, don't you?" she hissed through her teeth.

Zuko looked up and shook his head, "If I wanted to tease you, I'd do this."

Before Katara could register what he was doing, Zuko leaned forward and pressed a kiss to the downy hair in between her legs. A gasp escaped her lips at the contact and her hips bucked forward involuntarily, wanting more. He pulled away with a smirk before standing up and taking her hand.

"Get in the water."

Katara blushed and nodded. She lifted her leg and stepped into the cold water. Once she was completely situated in the tub, head leaning against the porcelain lip and her legs outstretched to the other edge, Zuko knelt on the outside of the tub and reached his hand into the water, getting dangerously close to the curve of her hip.

"Tell me when it gets warm enough, okay?"

Katara nodded once more before closing her eyes. A sudden heat grew in the water, originating from Zuko's closed fist. The warmth seeped through her skin and soaked into her bones, relaxing her immediately. She had never felt anything so perfect in her entire life. In the South Pole, hot water was something that one could only come by for tea. And in their travels, Katara has rarely had the chance to even take a real bath. So the availability of a warm one was even scarcer.

The water began to steam and Katara moaned at the welcoming heat. It reminded her so much of what it was like when Zuko would hold her, warmth seeping through every inch of her being.

"Is this good?"

"It's perfect," she moaned, a smile gracing her lips and her eyes still delightfully closed.

"Good. Don't open your eyes."

"Okay."

Katara felt Zuko's hand trail the curve of her hip bone and begin to massage the juncture of her outer hip and leg. Another moan escaped her lips and she could practically hear Zuko smirking at her response. Wordlessly, he removed his hand momentarily and came back with what Katara assumed to be soap. Without opening her eyes, Katara could feel Zuko begin to rub the soap all over her body, starting with her shoulders and arms, then her stomach. He then went down to her calves and massaged them once more and began slowly inching his hands up her legs.

Katara involuntarily parted her knees and Zuko took that advantage to begin massaging her inner thighs. She smiled at his touch and felt her inner muscles clench at the thought of what was going to happen next. Right when his hands got to an inch away from the top of her legs, he took them away.

She whimpered softly and Zuko just chuckled.

"Hush."

Katara pouted at the absence of his warmth but was immediately silenced when his hands began to knead her breasts. His fingers massaged the tender flesh, running over the puckered skin of her nipples and pinching the sensitive buds. She gasped out when he twisted them and he shushed her once more.

"Should I order you to keep your mouth closed, too?"

Katara shook her head and began panting as Zuko's fingers continued to tease her. Tingling sensations shot from the tip of each nipple down to her center with every pinch and twist that Zuko's skilled fingers performed. She began to gasp when one hand vacated her breast and his lips replaced it. His tongue swirled around the sensitive skin, his lips sucked it away from her body, and his teeth pinched it with more precision than his fingers.

"Z-Zuko…"

"Mmmm?" he hummed without removing his lips from her breast, causing another shock of pleasure to go through her body.

"The water is getting cold."

His chuckle was muffled against her skin and his hand went into the water, effectively warming it almost immediately. He pulled his lips away and licked them seductively before leaning in and kissing her quickly.

"Would you like me to continue?"

"Yes!" she breathed out, panting at the heat surging through her body. Her eyes snapped open to see Zuko grinning down at her.

"Well, get out of the water and sit on the edge of the tub."

Katara nodded wordlessly and stood up. She bent the extra water off her body and stepped out of the tub, legs wobbly from the excitement running through her veins. Zuko motioned for her to sit and she obeyed, placing her butt on the lip of the tub.

"Spread."

"What?"

"Spread your legs, Katara."

She blushed at his words and slowly separated her knees, revealing her womanhood to him. He looked at her with lidded eyes and then smirked before leaning in and whispering in her ear.

"Are you familiar with the practices of the other nations?" She shook her head and he lightly bit her earlobe before trailing kisses down her neck and across her collarbone. He went back up on the opposite side of her neck and bit the other ear before whispering again. "Then you're going to be in for a culture shock."

Zuko's lips left her ear and began trailing down her neck once more, ghosting down her chest and peppering on the top curve of her breasts before capturing her nipple between his thin, pink lips. Katara's back arched into his touch as he flicked his tongue over the nub and released the sensitive skin with a wet pop. His mouth began moving slower down towards her belly, leaving wet, open mouthed kisses on her smooth skin. He reached her belly button and dipped his tongue in, causing her to jump at the sudden and surprising jolt it sent to her center. He chuckled lowly before moving lower; leaving languid kisses on her lower abs right at the hairline of her womanhood.

"If you want me to stop, let me know," he murmured into the soft hairs. Katara rapidly shook her head and Zuko took it as a sign to continue. His lips slowly moved down and his face was even with the apex of her thighs. Katara saw his pink tongue dart out of his mouth and he dragged it up her slit, causing her to gasp and shiver at the shock of pleasure it sent through her. Zuko's tongue lithely slid up and down her slit, separating her lower lips and revealing her dripping wet petals to the humid air of the washroom.

A soft moan escaped Katara's lips as his tongue fully revealed her to his ravenous eyes. Before Katara could react to the hungry look on his face, Zuko dove right in. His lips wrapped around her clit and she hand to bring her hands up to her mouth to stop herself from shouting. Zuko's tongue darted and swirled around the sensitive pearl, sending tremors of pleasure through Katara's entire body. Katara closed her eyes and let her head loll back as she received the onslaught of sensations. She felt his hand reach up and begin to knead her breast once again, rolling the nipple between his fingers and his mouth continued a similar pattern on her clit.

"Look at me."

Katara's eyes shot open and she looked down to see Zuko's golden eyes peering up at her over her thatch of hair. His mouth was hidden from her view, which made her inner muscles clench again at the thought. She felt him smirk against her skin as he continued to lavish her bud, never taking his eyes away from hers.

Katara felt the pressure of an orgasm coming slowly, not quick enough for her tastes. After the long teasing he put her through, Katara wanted her release now. She began grinding her hips against his face, rubbing her womanhood into his willing mouth. Before she knew it, Zuko slid a finger into her warm center. Her inner walls clenched around the knuckles as he slowly thrusted the finger up into her.

Another moan escaped her lips as the pad of his finger dragged along the rigid nerves on the inside of her walls. Just as he pulled out, he entered her again. This time with two fingers. The new pressure and the sensation of him dragging along her most sensitive area, plus his hand on her breast, his tongue dancing across her clit and his piercing gold eyes never leaving hers, Katara felt the wave of her orgasm over flow the edges of her being, bringing her to new heights as her vision went spotty and her hips bucked widely against Zuko's face.

Once she calmed down from the high, she felt Zuko's tongue continue to run along her labia, gathering the juices she released in her climax. With a sigh, Katara slid off the edge of the tub and into his lap, practically collapsing against the porcelain. Zuko's arms wrapped around her and she felt his lips press against her temple.

"Do the practices of my people please you?"

"Mhm…"

"Do you want to take a real bath now?"

"Yes please."

With a kiss to her forehead, Zuko chuckled and whispered lowly, "Toph was right when she nicknamed you '_Sweetness'._"

...


	3. Chapter 3

Disclaimer: I do not own ATLA or get any profits from this story. Sadly…

**End of Chapter 31**

**Pairing: Katara and Zuko.**

….

"Is that not enough?" she whispered, almost disappointingly.

Zuko shook his head and kissed her once more. "I think it's just enough to bend my rule for you."

A smile broke out on Katara's face as she swooped in and kissed his lips more fiercely, pushing her tongue in his mouth and caressing every single spot inside. His hands began to go up her thighs again, weaving themselves under her sarong and stroking the bare skin underneath. She moaned into his mouth and ground her hips into him, causing him to groan at the friction created against his growing manhood. He felt her lips curl into a slight smile before he broke away and began kissing her neck and shoulder. With his teeth, he untied the knot on her shoulder and pulled the fabric away. To his surprise, her breasts were already bare and swollen with arousal, her pert nipples pointing up at attention.

"Why aren't you wearing your wrappings?" he purred before kissing her collarbone.

"It was hot," she murmured nonchalantly as she ran her hands through his hair. "And wearing so many layers can be uncomfortable."

He hummed in consent as his lips traveled lower and captured her dusky nipple in between his teeth. She hissed out and arched her back into his body, effectively grinding herself more against his hardening cock. He growled and sucked harder on her, causing her to moan a little louder.

"Hush now," he growled lowly as he pulled away, his eyes hooded and dangerous as he stared up at her. "I don't think this is the best of positions for your brother to walk in on if he heard you. So keep those succulent lips of yours shut or I'll put something in there."

Her eyes widened and she nodded once. He grinned and kissed her lips swiftly before pushing her onto her back and pulling her skirt off in one fell motion. Her surprised gasp was silenced with his lips crushing into hers. She enthusiastically returned the kiss with equal fervor as she wrapped her arms tightly around his neck. Zuko let his inhibitions go and his instincts take over, forgetting his apprehension to take that step and finally let himself go with Katara. And, damn, did it feel good.

Zuko's hands pulled her shirt down over her hips and tossed it away as her hands began to snake down his back towards his rear. Before he could react, her fingers dipped underneath the waistband and grabbed his ass, digging her nails into the skin and causing him to grind his hips into hers. They both froze, eyes closed and mouths open as they panted.

"Are you sure you want to go through with all of this?" he whispered. "I can stop any time you want."

Katara shook her head quickly and replied, "I told you. I want you. Now take your pants off before I rip them off for you."

Zuko's eyes shot open wide and a grin grew on his face before he kissed her on her forehead and chuckled lightly, "Yes, ma'am. Anything else you'd like me to do?"

Katara thought for a moment and then huskily replied, "Fuck me hard."

Zuko didn't have time to be shocked at her response because she pulled him down and kissed him hard on his lips, most likely bruising them in the process, and pushing her hips up into his. He groaned deep in his chest as their hips continually rubbed against each other, sending sparks of pleasure through his whole being.

Katara's hands went down his torso once more, causing his abdomen to clench and his manhood twitch in anticipation. He felt her fingers begin to pull his pants and undershorts over his hips and down his legs, officially baring him to her. Their kiss broke so she could fully pull them off and take in his image. He saw her eyes go wide as she took in the sight before her.

"That's… not going to fit, Zuko."

He had to resist laughing out loud at her remark, but settled on shaking his head and kissing her once more. His hands went to her small bikini-like undergarments, ones she must have bought while they were in Fire Fountain City, and looped his thumbs in the thin strips of fabric going across her wide hips. With a shimmy, Katara helped him slide them down her thighs. He tossed them behind his head without breaking the kiss and settled himself in between her legs. His hardened dick rubbed against her naked folds and he shuddered at the sensation, causing him to drop his head and rest it against her shoulder. He felt her gasp as he rubbed himself against her once more before pulling away and looking in her darkened blue eyes.

"I think this is going to hurt. You still okay with it?"

She nodded and reached down, gripped the base of his penis and guided it to her center. "I told you I wanted this. I'm prepared for everything that comes with it."

His eyes widened and he breathed out, "Everything?"

Katara smiled softly and kissed him once more. As she pulled away, he slowly thrusted himself into her. He broke through her barrier without stopping and ended the motion once he hit the hilt of her womanhood. Her mouth was open in a silent scream and her eyes were screwed shut, tears leaking out the sides. Zuko leaned down and kissed and licked them away, trying his best to not move. He whispered his apologies to her as he waited for her to be ready to continue.

Her eyes opened and locked onto his, a small smile gracing her lips before she rose her hips into his. "Everything."

With a grin, Zuko captured her lips with his and began to move his hips back. Her muffled moan spurred him on, causing him to thrust back into her with more force than he intended. But her response wasn't expected. She moaned even louder and pressed her bare breasts into his chest, gripping his shoulders as she gasped.

"Do that again. Harder."

He nodded and continued to thrust into her at a steady pace, grinding his hips into her and thrusting his dick in and out of her slick canal. Zuko looked down and saw her breasts bounce with every thrust, spurring him to quicken the pace slightly just to see them jiggle. Her mewls and moans answered his thrusts and he had to refrain from shouting expletives in his passion.

Zuko spotted one of her hands begin to massage her right breast and the other go down to the juncture between them to rub herself. With a growl, Zuko rounded his back and suckled on her vacant nipple and used one arm to hold all of his weight while the other went down to replace the one of hers that was massaging her clit. He grinned in satisfaction when she gasped out at the sensations he gave her, still in time with his thrusts.

He felt his orgasm approach as his thrusts quickened. Katara's inner walls began to convulse around him and her quiet moans phased into a silent scream of ecstasy, her own climax spilling over and coating him in her juices. He removed his hand from her swollen clit to better balance himself above her as he quickened his thrusts once more, now hammering into her as his own orgasm climbed his spine and warmed his lower stomach. His balls clenched and he felt his seed shoot into her twitching walls as the white hot spasm of pleasure throbbed throughout his body, causing his mind to go blank and his sight to go black.

As the climax went through him, he tried to reel in the blast of fire he knew would come out in his release. His limbs shook and his body trembled as he tried to hold in the flames. But as the last of his seed shot out and the waves of pleasure took over, he gasped out and, instead of the blue fire he release before, a spark came out of his lips and the sensation of bending lighting went through his arms, out his fingers and into the ground. If he didn't know better, having an orgasm caused him to generate lighting involuntarily.

He heard Katara gasping and keening in pleasure once more as his orgasm flowed through him and ended just as quickly, her eyes alight with an unnamed emotion and her skin flushed in her own release. Zuko collapsed on her quickly and buried his head into her neck, kissing the salty skin and breathing a hot breath onto the glistening skin.

"Wow…" she breathed out.

He just nodded in response and nuzzled himself closer to her. Katara's arms wrapped around his neck and she hugged him closely, inhaling deeply as he kissed the pulse point on her neck and pulled away. He gently pulled his now flaccid penis out of her and laid down on her right, a sleepy grin gracing his face. She turned and faced him, the same blissful look on her face as his own.

"Zuko?"

He smiled and kissed her lips gently. "Yes?"

"Can I sleep here tonight?"

A chuckle vibrated through his chest as he nodded and pulled her to his body in a hug. He reached for the blanket at their feet and pulled it over their naked bodies before he brought her face to his and he gently kissed her lips once more.

"Of course, blue eyes."

_**A/N **I totally took the bending lightning during an orgasm thing from "Midsummer Madness" by Burning Ice._


	4. Chapter 4

Disclaimer: I do not own ATLA.

_**A/N **__The song I believe all should listen to while reading this chapter is "I Want to Know What Love Is" by Foreigner. Not the version in Rock of Ages._

**Middle of Chapter 36, while Zuko and Katara are in the cave after she faces Yon Rha.**

**Pairing: Katara and Zuko.**

He softly pushed the damp hair out of her face as his lips slanted against hers in a gentle caress. Katara has never known such fierce passion that could be released in such a small gesture, but Zuko managed to do it well. His hand was now knotted in her straggly hair while the other was firmly wrapped around her waist. His kisses were like breaths of fresh air after months in smog. Nothing was more perfect than feeling his skin against hers.

Slowly, he began rolling her shirt up her back and broke their kiss momentarily so he could lift it over her head. Once the damp garment was discarded, Zuko leaned in and kissed her neck while he deftly untied the knots of her wrappings. Soon the strips of fabric, plus his own shirts, were in a wet heap on the cave floor.

She didn't know how it happened, but soon she was straddling him as he sat on the jagged ground beneath them. His kisses were languid and lustful, savoring every breath and taste she had to offer. It was like he was trying to imprint her being in his mind.

"Katara, you are so beautiful," he murmured against the delicate skin of her neck and collarbone. Her response was a shiver as his warm hands ghosted up the center of her back at the dip of her spine. Zuko continued to kiss her neck and chest as her hands wound themselves in his shaggy hair, his lips pressing delicately against every inch of her skin. Katara couldn't hold it any longer, a low moan escaped her parted lips like a sigh. His lips paused right above her puckered nipple and lifted his golden stare to her flushed face. "Katara?"

"Make love to me," she murmured. There was no bashfulness or shame in her voice, just confident lust. The same was reflected in his ever-expressive eyes. He nodded once and lowered his head back down to her nipple and began to suckle and nip it gently. His free hand ghosted down her arched back and cupped her firm buttocks through her pants, causing her to moan out again.

Zuko didn't warn her when he tugged her pants over her hips and down her thighs slightly until they met his own. She had to stand so he could push them off completely, along with her boots, and toss them aside. Katara was just in her lower wrappings when Zuko pulled his trousers and pointed boots off, leaving him in a tented loin cloth. Unabashed, Katara straddled him once more and ground herself down onto him, eliciting a deep guttural moan from his chest.

Zuko abandoned his tender touch for a more passionate grip, pulling Katara towards him and capturing her lips in a rough kiss. Their hips continued to rock back and forth against each other, even past the point where Katara could feel her wetness soak through her wrappings and wet Zuko's loin cloth. It was enough to make her inner muscles quiver and coil in anticipation as Zuko's lips slid against her own.

His fingers had somehow found their way to her inner thigh without her noticing and untied the flat knot, now unraveling the fabric and pooling in his lap. He pulled away slightly and mumbled against her lips, "Sit up."

She complied instantly, letting herself become completely naked in the cold and damp cave. Zuko hooked his thumbs under the waist band of his loin cloth and slid it off quickly, revealing his bobbing member to Katara's titillated eyes. As she stared, she felt Zuko pull her back down and position her right above the throbbing organ. Without hesitation, she sank down onto him, moaning loudly as he filled her to the brim.

Zuko continued to pepper kisses all over her bare skin as she began to slide up and down him, taking on every inch she could. He began thrusting up into her, as well, enhancing the sensations within her and causing her to moan even louder. Zuko's mouth found its way to her nipple once more and his hand went to the juncture of their hips, stroking her in the rhythm that his tongue flickered against the fleshy peak of her breast.

The coiling came again and Katara quickly found herself succumbing to her mountainous orgasm, shouting in ecstasy as climatic pleasure radiated through her entire body. After her moans subsided, she felt Zuko moan against the skin of her chest and twitch underneath her, finding his own release.

They collapsed against the wall, Katara laying her body on top of Zuko's and his arms wrapping around her bare back. He kissed her shoulder and whispered, "I love you so much, Katara."

She smiled into his neck and replied back in a muffle, "I love you too, Zuko."

_**A/N **I promise after this lemon, there will be lemons with different characters. Although this is a Zutara-centric fic, I think some other ships need some love. Okay, serious question: why is smut called "lemons" anyway? Like, when I think of lemons, I think of tart and in need of sugar. That's not what I think of when I think of sex... #FanfictionLingo_


	5. Chapter 5

Disclaimer: I do not own ATLA.

**Middle of Chapter 37**

**Pairing: Sokka and Suki**

Sokka pushed Suki onto the bed, watching as she bounced with the mattress and a cloud of dust puffed out into the sunlit room. He chuckled but ignored the mess, leaning down over her and kissing her neck. Suki's body arched up as she moaned lowly in her throat. Satisfied with her response, Sokka began to shrug off his robe and threw it to the wooden floor. Suki's hands roamed all over his wiry chest and arms as he continually kissed her neck and collarbone.

Suddenly, Suki sat up and quickly pulled her prison tunic over her head and tossed it with his robe. Sokka's eyes bulged out of their sockets when he saw she wasn't wearing any clothing underneath, revealing her perky breasts and their erect pink nipples.

"Where... are you under garments?" he stammered.

Suki looked away bashfully, crossing her arms over her bare chest and her face flushing slightly. "They didn't let us wear them at the Boiling Rock."

Instead of replying, Sokka leaned in and kissed her fully on her lips, cupping the back of her head as he lowered her back down onto the bed. For a bed that hasn't been used in years, Sokka was pleased at the quality of the sheets he was laying upon. The silk felt good against his fevered skin as he passionately kissed Suki with every ounce of love and devotion he felt for her.

Her name came off his lips like a prayer as he worshiped her body, kissing the valley in between her breasts all the way down to the dip of her taut stomach and her navel. Suki's breath hitched in her throat when Sokka straightened up so he could discard his boots and trousers. Suki just watched as he pulled down his loincloth, baring himself completely to her. The blush on her cheeks increased as he hooked his fingers in the top of her pants and slid them slowly down her thighs, savoring the cut of her muscles and the slight curve of her hips down to her knees. She was quite a sight. And she was completely bared to him, as well.

He carefully draped himself on top of her and kissed her deeply once more, resisting the urge to grind his hardened manhood against her. But she had a different idea. Suki's legs spread apart so Sokka settled himself cozily in between them. He gasped at the warmth and had to take a quick breather before he could go on. This was almost too much.

"Sokka, did I do something wrong?"

Sokka shook his head and smiled warmly at her before kissing her softly. "No, it's just... I haven't done this before and it's... A lot to take in."

Suki blushed and her eyes became lidded as she slowly raised her hips against his, effectively rubbing her wet core along his shaft. He hissed at the contact and his self control wavered as he began to slowly grind against her as well. Their thrusts against each other were slow and purposeful, not taking things too fast.

It was true that they had just became serious with each other, considering that the first time they reunited after first meeting was while she was at the Boiling Rock. But that didn't matter to Sokka. For some reason, it felt right. Suki filled a void in Sokka's heart that he didn't realize was empty. She was like a puzzle piece that belonged in his puzzle, but he couldn't find. He had looked at it once, but didn't consider it an important part of the picture. But now that she was there, the picture couldn't be complete without her.

Suki shifted her hips and kissed along Sokka's jaw as he continued to languidly push himself against her, but not fully completing the act. Deep down, he knew that was too soon. No matter how he felt about her, sex was too soon. So just being here with her and enjoying the moment was enough for him.

Sokka nipped at Suki's earlobe, making her press her body against him. He was about to roll them over when there was a single knock on the door and it swung open, revealing a wide-eyed Zuko.

"Sokka, I need-" He stared at the couple for a moment before swallowing as an embarrassed blush filled his face.

"Dude! Didn't you see the sash?!" Sokka shouted without covering his and Suki's naked bodies.

"I... uh, sorry."

The door shut quickly behind him and they heard his retreating footsteps. The two warriors stared at each other before cracking up in laughter. Sokka rested his forehead against her bare shoulder and nuzzled his nose against the smooth skin before kissing it languidly and murmuring, "Well we know we won't have any more distractions after that. Shall we continue?"

Suki's eyes became hooded as she responded softly, "I thought you'd never ask."

Sokka rolled them over and had Suki straddling him. She moaned out and continued to grind her wet core against him, practically soaking him entirely. Sokka was in a trance as he watched her body roll in her grinds, her breasts jiggling every time her hip popped forward and slowly rolled back. He was in pure ecstasy. Suki must have been too because suddenly she began rolling her hips faster and panting. She gripped his wrists as she took over entirely, humping against him in a raw abandon that drove him wild.

He felt his stomach tighten and his body heat as she rolled against him. Before he knew it, he felt the white hot flash and convulsion that was his orgasm. He was gasping in pleasure as Suki continued to ride out his climax and reach her own, moaning quietly and panting even harder before collapsing on top of him.

Sokka kissed her sweaty forehead and hummed as he wrapped the silk sheets around them.

"We should do that again," he murmured against her shoulder. Suki grunted and shook her head before soft snoring came out of her mouth. Sokka just smiled to himself and nuzzled closer before exhaustion took him over as well. A short nap wouldn't be too harmful. Especially with Suki by his side.

_**A/N **I'm going to admit something. That is the first time I have EVER written Sukka. So hopefully it wasn't too bad._


End file.
